T. M. Riddle: A St. Mungo's Evaluation
by Bitter Bathory
Summary: I think the title says it all.
1. Analysis

T. M. Riddle: A St. Mungo's Evaluation

Patient Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Date of Birth: August 31, 1926

Date of Admittance: July 2, 1996

Attending Psychologist: Ivan Diot

Conclusion and patient history: 

In-depth psychological testing reveals that Tom Marvolo Riddle is indeed an individual with severe mental problems.

The first indicator of psychological disturbance is subject's repression of childhood abuse.  Raised in a Muggle orphanage after his mother's death, Riddle was often ridiculed and excluded.  Transferal to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did little to ease his sense of isolation.  Indeed, it seemed to awaken anti-social behavioral tendencies, a cry for help that went, sadly, unheeded.

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Riddle believes he opened the mythical 'Chamber of Secrets,' said to be built by Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin.  As a result of his alleged unsealing of said chamber, another student died.  Deceased student's body showed no physical wounds, yet Riddle proudly claims responsibility for her death.

Upon graduation with honors, Riddle set out into the world to take revenge on his, whom he blames for all his life's troubles.  Interestingly enough, Riddle has a curious affinity for snakes[1].  After committing the act of patricide, Riddle moved on to conquering his greatest fear—death.  In close accordance with the desire for immortality emerges a far more sinister behavioral tendency, that of megalomania.  By "cheating death," Riddle believes he will become, "the greatest wizard ever known."

At this point in his narration, Riddle begins to speak in a detached, third person, viewpoint.  He refers to this dissociated aspect of his personality as "Lord Voldemort," as in, "Lord Voldemort will murder any and all foolish enough to stand in His way."  Multiple personality disorder is ruled out by absence of other emerging personas; rather, "Lord Voldemort" appears to be Riddle's savior-figure, exacting revenge on all who wrong him.  Dissociation allows Riddle to commit his dastardly acts without the bondage of conscience, although his anti-social tendencies saw to _that_.

Recommended course of treatment: It is widely believed that any intervention on behalf of Riddle's sanity should have been administered during his formative years.  However, mood altering drugs, psychotherapy, hypnosis, shockwave therapy and a regimen of St. John's Wort may be the first step toward mental stability for Mr. Riddle.

Disclaimer: This analysis is not meant to be taken seriously.  While it attempts to downplay Riddle's condition, he is still considered a dangerous criminal mastermind.

[1]. My psychology instructor was telling us about Freudian symbols, and one he mentioned in particular was the snake—as in, if you fear, dislike, etc, snakes, you have issues with your father.  Don't know how accurate that is, I just found it extremely ironic.


	2. Obituary notice

_Obituary notice_

Published in the _Daily Prophet_ on 8 July 1996

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is saddened by the loss of Dr. Ivan Diot, who died 6 July 1996.

Diot was born to Adam and Leslie Diot on 29 March 1951, the youngest of four children.  After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1969, Diot took up a career as janitor at the St. Mungo's facility.  After Head Psychologist Chad Ranium resigned in 1972, Diot took up the position with great enthusiasm.

His professional manner and unequaled intuition made Diot a very valued member of the St. Mungo's staff.  Diot will be remembered fondly by both colleagues and patients alike.

Cause of death is uncertain, although Ministry authorities believe foul play is involved.  They suspect Untraceable Poison, but proving the matter is a bit difficult.

Diot is preceded in death by parents Adam and Leslie and sister Amelia.

Donations can be made in Diot's name to:

St. Mungo's….

[Page is torn at this point]

A/N:  I hope you found this as funny as I did when the idea first hit me.  I was going to use to psychology textbook, and include lots of psychobabble, then I remembered that was one of my books I actually managed to _sell_.  So, it's not as good as it could be, but it sure beats working on the revising my other story needs.  Dates in here are chosen at random.

Please be kind and review, even if you're mean in the process.


End file.
